stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
September 2004
Bureaucracy, Health, Media, Police, Politics Local hospitals were inundated with patients following a chemical spill in the Moorlands last month that left local people suffering severe hallucinations. The spill, which was later traced back to a local manufacturer in the area, had polluted the local water table, slowly poisoning local residents over the previous weeks. The area was quickly shut down by members of the Armed Forces after initial fears that it may have been a biological attack, although this threat was later discounted. Clean-up procedures have since been implemented to ensure that the problem does not resurface, and all homes within the affected region are to be supplied with drinking water until the problem is resolved. Bureaucracy, Health, Politics No one’s supposed to know about it, but shortly after the army moved into the affected area of the Staffordshire Moorlands, local government was approached to authorise the use of a sleeping agent in the area in order to collect wildlife and prevent the pathogen spreading to the food chain. Residents were moved out of the area to local hospitals in order to allow the sleeping agent to be aerially distributed. The matter wasn’t taken through official channels in order to avoid a paper trail linking any future problems to the council. Media, Occult Pollutants in the water table? Bullshit! What we’ve got is a government controlled conspiracy to turn us all into some kinda’ “subservient” race doing their every bidding. How else you gonna’ explain that the army just happened to be in the area? You ask me, they were there for damage control, stop the press from getting to close to the truth. -William “The Wailer”, Heir apparent to the Late, Great, Sid “The Shrieker”. Bureaucracy, Finance, Politics, Transport Traffic through the infected area of the Staffordshire Moorlands have been subjected to strict “Stop & Clean” procedures on exiting the area, with vehicles being stopped in order to clean and disinfect the wheels to prevent distribution of the pollutant to other areas. Local Authorities have asked that drivers keep traffic through the area to a minimum in order to avoid excessive disruptions to surrounding traffic and avoid further damage to the local economy. Finance, Industry, Media, University Saturn XI continues to make waves with its revolutionary means of data delivery. Although the exact methods used to achieve such a purity of transfer remain undisclosed (the company is currently awaiting details of its application for patent) one fact that has emerged is that they are using a highly conductive liquid as a means of increasing transmission speed. So far only twenty percent of home-owners in the city have accepted the introductory offer; however, with the increasing positive publicity that the company is receiving this figure looks set to rise in the coming weeks. Finance, Industry Who is financing Saturn XI? Whilst innovative companies have appeared before, they’ve always been of a smaller scale to start with. Saturn XI would appear to have some heavyweight financial backing (rumoured to be European) that is enabling it to saturate the market with its product ahead of its more established competition. The key question is what do the financers know that the rest of us don’t? After all this was a previously untested product (especially on the scale it has now been implemented) from an unknown company, not the sort of risk you’d normally take if you want to remain solvent. Industry, Media, Street, Transport Weird money making scheme of the month. Do you know that for some vehicles you can now get more money selling the vehicle for scrap rather than second hand? And we’re not talking about old and battered cars here; we’re talking about vehicles less than five years old! It seems that someone in the city can’t get hold of enough aluminium and are looking to utilise the bodies of European luxury cars as an alternative source. Why they need so much aluminium God only knows, but how long before cars start to be stolen to order for sale as scrap? Health, Media, Police, University The science faculty of Keele University was shocked by the sudden death of Andreas Tyron, a professor of Physics at the university, after he was found dead in his car. A post-mortem revealed that he had died from asphyxiation due to car fumes, although his death has not been recorded as accidental due to the fact that the doors to his car had been blocked from the outside. Professor Tyron had recently been transferred to the Chemistry Department in order to investigate the conductive properties of the drug “Milk”. The Constabulary is currently investigating his death. Police, Street, Underworld Although they won’t admit it, The Constabulary has already closed the case on the death of Professor Andreas Tyron. The post-mortem showed that he was dead before he even got into his car, the victim of a massive “Milk” overdose. The Constabulary is already looking for ways to tighten control and distribution of the drug, and is reputedly in discussions with Special Branch on how best to target The Daughters of the Desert to stop production. Elsewhere, security surrounding the remaining members of the universities research team is being increased due to fears of further attacks on its personnel. Media, Police, University With students set to return to the campus for the start of the academic year, members of The Constabulary are in discussion with Keele University with regards the presence of armed officers on the campus. The Constabulary currently has two security operations centred on the university, the protection of “The White Room” and the protection of research staff involved in trying to find an antidote to milk. The university is keen that the lives of its students be disrupted as little as possible, whilst The Constabulary is keen that the operations be undertaken without compromise. Health, Industry, University Despite the sudden death of Professor Tyron, research into the drug “Milk” continues at the university. Whilst it appeared for a time that the drug was capable of storing data in binary form, it has since been discovered that pollutant atoms in the test specimen were “collecting” the data and that the drug was merely acting as a catalyst for the process. Research is now focussing on the drug conductive properties, and it is hoped that this may lead to a leans of developing a cure. Legal, Media, Police The trial of Andrew Sant continues, with the second month’s evidence focussing upon the events of the 5th December 2003. Evidence has begun to emerge of Sant’s possible involvement in the assassination of Sean Bowden, although because of the closed proceedings none of this has been made public. Elsewhere in related news, the trials of three other directors of Castelan have begun, but have since been adjourned until the trial of Sant has been completed. High Society, Legal, Media, Politics Details of Andrew Sant’s wife have continued to be leaked to the press, despite a curfew on the subject placed by The Constabulary. It is believed that she is a former actress named Louise Brooks (although not that Louise Brooks) who moved to Europe ten years ago following her split from Sant. She later appeared in a number of Swiss Art Films, but never reached the big time. Her presence in the city, especially given that she has been divorced from Sant for over eight years, remains a mystery. Health, Legal, Media, Police How was Sant involved in the murder of Sean Bowden? Evidence has come to light that he may have in fact hired “The Samurai” to perform the hit in exchange for freedom from prosecution for a number of other crimes. The truth behind these claims remains to be seen, especially since psychological profiling of “The Samurai” indicated that he was an anti-authoritarian and most likely to act alone. Investigations are set to continue. Legal, Police, University The new evidence in the Andrew Sant trial came as a shock to the defence after they showed that it had not been previously disclosed. The prosecution was reprimanded by Judge Andre Stanch, but he evidence was allowed to stand following a day of closed proceedings. The source of the evidence, a respected audio consultant who was working on the tapes of Andrew Sant’s recorded conversations, has not yet been validated. However, given that his evidence proved critical in the trial of a Munich serial killer, it seems that this may only be a matter of time. Legal, Media, Police, University The prosecutors of Andrew Sant now have only a month left to deliver the rest of their evidence before the defence will be allowed to begin its case. Audax has stated that it will focus its case on the fact that there is no evidence of Andrew Sant being present in the city at the time in question (indeed the location of Sant, previously thought to have directed operations from Castelan’s headquarters, has been bought into doubt). Where such evidence has been found, and indeed, where Sant was during the proceedings is sure to be of great interest to many, not least the fifty or so witnesses who saw Sant within the grounds of Keele University during the weekend in question. Bureaucracy, Health, Legal, Media, Politics Whilst the rest of the trial appears to be proceeding in an orderly fashion, problems have been experienced with the jury. So far three members have retired either due to stress or ill health and have had to be replaced. Problems have arisen due to the fact that it has proved difficult to find individuals who have no prior knowledge or involvement in the case. Additional jury members have been recruited from members of the Armed Forces stationed in Europe to avoid any further conflict of interest delaying the case. Occult Want to know why so many jury members are falling ill on the Andrew Sant trial? It’s Sant himself, he’s got some weird vibe around him, givin’ everyone the heeby-jeebies. Look at Paula over there. She only seen is picture on TV in some rich man’s window, and she ain’t been right since! You ask me there’s something not right about that boy. -William “The Wailer”, Heir apparent to the Late, Great, Sid “The Shrieker”. Church, Media, Occult The Vatican has completed its investigation into the theft of a cross from a church in Shelton. Whilst no formal statement with regards the investigation has been made, it is believed that the theft is being attributed to a case of “Stealing to order”. No further comment on the matter has yet been made. Church, High Society, Media, Politics With the end of the Vatican’s investigation, William Raymond left the city having made none of the impact of his brother. Whilst the calls for an inquiry into the events surrounding the death of Nicholas Raymond seem to have fallen onto deaf ears, the presence of his brother within the city appears to have bought a sense of closure to the incident. Meanwhile a service of thanksgiving was held following the final fitting of the new cross by renowned artist Van Der Meer, followed by an exclusive dinner. All funds raised at the dinner are to be given to a fund in aid of the future education of those left orphaned by the events of December.